Welcome to Darkley's!
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Darkley's boarding school for bad boys, founded by Lord Darkley himself. But who is Darkley, anyways? And what mysterious lie in the past of this old and mystifying school? We travel into the past to find out.. Co-written with Webchow, the greatest all powerful mother fucker who has ever existed.
1. Prologue

Darkley's Boarding school; named after the founder, Lord Darkley, who designed the school for troubled boys who could never change their vile ways. It was a place for those who were abandoned, a place for those who were truly wicked, for those with cold hearts, and evil intentions.. But it was also a place for the misunderstood..

Lord Darkley himself was a quiet, but respected man (although only his students respected him).  
He was an orphan at birth, his parents abandoning the small "accident" that was Darkley.

Darkley.. That wasn't even his real name.. More so a nickname given to him since he was never given a name by his horrible parents..  
He spent most of his childhood concealed the the darkest shadows of the alleys. His pale skin never bathed in the light, and he hid himself from other people..  
Even as a young boy, Darkley was never one to be social. He only went out during the coldest of nights to seek out some food, and would then return to the dark abandoned tower that was his one and only home..  
He grew into a young adult, and slowly his sanity was evading him.  
Each day, he found himself talking to his only friend; his shadow.  
It spoke to him like a friend from the other side, and never interrupted him when he spoke.  
The voices of his shadows were a family for him, and they were the only ones he ever knew..

Darkley was in fact a strange man. There was no denying it.  
He enjoyed seeing blood; somehow it helped him keep his sanity.  
Not to mention, Darkley had an odd fascination of snakes.. The way they slithered, the way they hissed, the feel of their glossy cold scales as they move past his hand..  
He absolutely loved the little misunderstood creatures..  
.. Misunderstood.. Just like him..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter by: Webchow**

* * *

"Harold, dear?"

"Yes Margret my love?"

"I.. Am pregnant.."

"... What?!"

October 30th, 1923 a small and scrawny child was born.

"Margret, we can't afford a son!" Yelled an older, tall, dirty haired man.

"I know, Harold, I never even wanted a kid! They're so.. Dirty.." Said a young, dark haired woman.

"Then throw him away." Harold grabbed a small bundle wrapped in the woman's arms.

"Fine, fine, just throw him away," Margret said carelessly.

"Alright. Fine." Harold wrapped up the small child, and walked outside. _'Can't exactly put him in the trash, the neighbors would notice... Wait a minute..'_ The ratty old man looked up on top of a hill, seeing a tall abandoned prison - in fact, a prison that wasn't ever used - that erected from the mountain. _'.. Perfect..'_

So, the old man carried the small quiet child up to the top.  
He opened the doors to the large tower, and was greeted by an eery silence, dust, and cobwebs... What a great place to abandon your one and only son!

"Now then, you stay here small one," he laid the infant on the ground, "and daddy will just.. Simply.. leave.." He backed away slowly, and closed the creaking doors, leaving the child behind.

Years passed and, somehow, the child managed to survive.  
Though, he was scrawny and dirty, and lacked clothing and personal hygiene.  
The villagers below often saw the small boy, though they only saw him at night, or when it was dark and cloudy outside. He soon earned the name "Darkley" from the villagers below..

He feared the villagers though, and what was outside, outside in the dark cruel world.  
He was only 5, and he already knew the world was cruel. So, he sat in the dark shadows of his only home, and watched the people down below. He studied them, seeing them go about their daily roles, each of them having a place in the world...

_"why am I here? Who am I?"_

The view from his tower was special, no one else could see the beauty he saw. It was all his. He could view the village below, and at the same time, he could see another large mountain directly across from him. On top was a monastery, and he would some times see an old man with his two sons leave to visit the village below. The family fascinated him; they didn't seem like the others.  
No, the others below were always in a rush, and were ever so fragile.  
But these three were calm, and nothing like the others.

One night, while sitting in a small patch of grass outside and watching the quiet monastery so far away, a tiny green snake slithered towards the young Darkley.

".. Oh.. Hello there.." Said the small boy. The little green snake slithered up to Darkley, lashing his tiny tongue at his fingers.

"Heheh.. That tickles.." He pulled his hand away, ".. What are you called?" The small snake hissed in response.

"Hello, "hisss~"!" Darkley smiled, and allowed the snake to slither into his lap.

"I don't have a name.. Well, some people call me Darkley, but that's the only name I have.." He frowned. The snake hissed, seeming to respond and understand Darkley.

"hm.. You're cute.." He smiled again. The snake hissed, and slowly slithered off.

"Hey, where are you going..?" Darkley stood up.  
The snake turned its head, almost as if saying, "follow me!" With a smile, Darkley stood up and chased after the snake.

"Wait for me!" He ran down the hill after the snake, following it through the darkened moonlit village where the last few villagers stared at the little boy wrapped in cloths run straight through without a care.

"Was that.."

"That Darkley kid? Yeah, think so.." The villagers murmured amongst themselves.

Each step was a gateway into a new world for Darkley, as he followed his new friend through thick grassy patches and soon up a gravely path.

"Where are we going?" He asked the small serpent, who paused its movement when Darkley spoke. Catching his breath, Darkley looked around.

"Whoa.. I.. Just went through the entire village, and.. Whoa.." He looked across to see his home, perched up so high upon the mountain. Then he looked at what was in front of him; a new mountain.. i'No, just an mountain!'/i he thought, i'the one with the monastery!'/i

"Hisssss~!" The snake grabbed his attention again.

"What?.. Oh.. Right.." Darkley began walked up the steps, while the snake slithered up the side.

"... Wait..! What am I doing..?! I don't understand other people..!" He said. The snake looked at him, and gave an encouraging, "hiissss~".

"... You're right.. What do I care?" Darkley smiled as he ran up again.

"Hello?" _knock knock knock_. The snake hid in the bushes while Darkley knocked on the large decorated doors.

"Good evening, who are you?" Answered an old man whom opened the door.

"I don't have a name.. Well people seem to call me Darkley but that's it.. My friend lead me here and.. Hey, he's gone... Oh well... He lead me here and I don't know why, so now I'm here!" He blabbered.

"I see.." The man looked over the dirty little boy, with his messy hair, the dark circles around his eyes, the thin, malnourished torso, and his raggedy clothing... And apparently a mysterious friend... _perhaps this kid is delusional_..

".. Would you like to come inside?" Offered the elder.

"Uh... I guess..." Darkley shrugged. Moving to the side, the man showed the young boy inside.

"So, who are you, mister?" Darkley asked.

"Ah, well.. You see, I haven't much of a name either," the man said.

"Oh.. I'll just you call mister then," Darkley said.

".. That's fine with me.. My sons are in their bedroom. They should be sleeping, but knowing them, they're up telling stories, or something like that.. Why don't I get you some cleaner clothing, and some food, and then you can go say hello to my sons?" The man offered.

"Well usually I only eat the berries outside but okay thank you mister!" Darkley accepted. The elder nodded, and walked into another room.

_Finally accepted.. _


	3. Chapter 2

The boy looked around. This place was very sanitary, like no place he's been. He could here the voices of the other children, laughing and carrying on in their room. Darkley listened on, putting his head to the wall. "What is this?" He thought. "What is this noise they are making?" Then, the old man came walked back into the room. Darkley jerked his head off the way and came towards him. The man dressed him in better clothes, and gave him some crackers. Darkley chowed down, rather messily. He was never taught manners, of course. The man stared in disgust. He'd never seen anyone eat like that. The child finished with a small burp. "Done, mister!" He said, smiling with delight. The old man sighed guided Darkley to his children's room.

He opened the door and spoke to his children. "Wu, Montgomery, say hello to Darkley."  
Darkley smiled and stared at them both. "Maybe I've found some friends!" He thought. "Ew, dad, what is that?" Montgomery joked. Wu laughed, eying the dirty, musky child. "Stop that, you two. Though he's an outsider, it doesn't mean he's not human." Their father stated. "Now, I'm leaving him here for a little while. He needs some...human interaction." The man left the room, leaving Darkley there. Both brothers scowled at him. "You're not like us Darkley, you're just the crazy kid living in the tower." Wu said, crossing his arms. "What does that mean?" Darkley asked, looking worried. "It means you belong in a mental hospital!" Montgomery said, shoving him. "I don't like that, it hurts!" Darkley said. Mongomery and Wu looked at the child, and then at each other. "This kid doesn't know what he's in for..." Wu said, glancing at him.  
Montgomery pushed him once more, taking him to the ground. Darkley laid there and sobbed. Suddenly, he got a hard kick to the head by Wu. He got up, and ran out of the house. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran. He went through the village without care, back to the tower in which he lived. He slammed what was left of the door and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 3

Darkley3

"You're right, it is a nice night to just sit here.." Darkley sighed. Nothing, and no one, responded to Darkley, yet he acted as if he had a friend there..

"So do you think we'll be able to eat tonight?" He glanced at his shadow, "... You really think so?" Questioned the 13 year old. His shadow followed as Darkley stood up. Taking steps to the bushes nearby, his shadow trailing him loyally, Darkley smiled.

"You're right, the berries have finally grown back.." He fingered a round berry that dangled off the small branch. He plucked it off, and placed the plump fruit in his mouth, and slowly chewed the tangy berry.

"Juicy.. Want some?" He casually tossed a berry to his shadow, "good isn't it?" He plucked a few more, and walked back to his perch where he could watch over the village.

"You know, some times I wish I could go back.. But I can't.. They wouldn't understand me.." He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, "just like those snakes.." He popped another berry into his mouth, while he watched the slender shadowy figure of a snake-man trying to steal a few chickens from a villager. The snake was unfortunately greeted by a large burly man, and his shotgun. Darkley watched the serpentine as he tried to run away, and held his breath when a gunshot went off and the snake-man fell forwards.

"... What terrible people.. That snake was just hungry.. And that man has plenty of chickens to share.. It wasn't right to steal them, but it most certainly wasn't right to kill him.." He sighed, and placed another berry in his mouth. He chewed slowly as he watched the man kick the snake's lifeless body.

"If I could, I would give every snake a place to stay and eat... But I can't, can I?" He stared down at his shadow. There was a long pause before Darkley stared back down at the village.

"... People are horrible monsters..."


	5. Chapter 4

Darkley4

The poor man sat outside of the tower, watching everyone busily scuttle down the dirty streets. Everyone seemed to have something to do. "I wish I could be out there..." Darkley thought. He laid down in the grass, his shadow doing the same. Though he laid, he stay alert, watching all the people work like honey bees. His clothes have really out grown him, and made him quite uncomfortable. His left eye twitched as he looks over to his shadow. "You're a nice friend..." He said, voice cracking. The shadow said nothing. "Really? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me..." Darkley said, twitching slightly more. Just then, a kid ran by. Darkley sat up, and watched the child run around, chasing an object, shaped like the berries he ate. "What are you doing with that HUGE berry?" he questioned, saliva dripping from his mouth. The ginger haired kid looked up. "Uh...this is my ball...and..My parents say I'm not allowed to talk to you..." the kid said. Darkley stood up and put his hands around the child's head, breathing heavily. The kid squirmed and squinted. "...Who are you?" The Man asked,smiling. "I-I-I'm Dillan..." the kid said, shaking. Darkley noticed how healthy Dillan looked. His soft skin, clean clothes, and nice hair. "Listen...I gotta go...it's time for school..." The kid said, struggling out of Darkley's grip. "School?...What is school?" The man questioned. "It's a place where kids learn and stay for most half the day...but then there's boarding school, and they learn and stay there." Dillan explained, then ran off with the rubber ball in hands. Darkley watched as the child left, and looked down at his shadow. "Boarding school? That sounds nice..."


End file.
